


Love Again

by EliKat



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dumb boys being dumb, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat
Summary: After a mutual breakup during X1's debut, Seungwoo is finally back with Victon and ready to try again with Seungsik, But Seungsik has already moved on. Or has he?
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Love Again

It had been a year and some months since Seungsik broke up with him. He had understood at first. After all, he would technically be gone for two and a half years, and it wouldn't be fair to both of them to continue a relationship they couldn't put time into. They wouldn't have much time to speak on the phone or see each other since Seungsik would be adjusting to being Victon's leader and the comeback that would happen soon after X1's debut, and Seungwoo would be busy finding his footing in being a leader to 11 boys he hardly knew and gearing up for their debut. 

He just didn't think Seungsik would move on so fast. After all, they had been together since before they ever debuted as Victon. He didn't think he'd be  _ that _ replaceable, but Seungsik  _ had _ to have moved on, right? Otherwise, he would've given them another chance and not just brushed Seungwoo off when he approached him about trying again, to pick up from where they left off.

And so Seungwoo pretended, he pretended that his heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest every time he saw Seungsik, that he could barely breathe when Seungsik would ignore him or barely say two words to him. He had to have done something to make Seungsik not love him anymore, but he couldn't for the life of him think what it would be. The break was mutual, both of them agreeing that it'd be the best thing for right then but that they'd try again when Seungwoo could come back to Victon.

When X1 disbanded, Seungwoo was sure they would go back to dating again, but Seungsik had turned cold and started to ice him out, and when he approached him, Seungsik shut him down fast. 

"It's ok, hyung; we had a good run."

Those words  _ broke _ him; maybe he should be the actor, not Byungchan. He was acting every day now, but he knew he would break soon, and it wouldn't be pretty.

"So you have no idea why he's not talking to you?"

Seungwoo shook his head at Yohan's question, his head bowed and eyes staring at the cup of coffee he cradled in his hands. The younger had texted him earlier, asking if he wanted to meet up, and Seungwoo agreed instantly. He hadn't talked to the others that much since the disbandment, with them all adjusting to their new groups, and he missed them. 

Yohan had been bubbly and happy and blushed when Seungwoo had told him he was doing so well in WEi. Especially when Yohan had told him he was dating one of his oldest hyungs, Donghan, who, despite being the second oldest, was just a giant bunny who thrived off of affection. That was how the conversation naturally flowed to Seungwoo's relationship problems.

"I don't know what happened. We had agreed that when I came back to Victon, we'd pick up where we left off," Seungwoo sighed, looking up at Yohan with tired eyes. "But he must've found someone new. That’s the only explanation I can think of."

“I can’t believe he would, from what you had told us, he was just as devoted to you as you are to him,” Yohan said, frowning. Seungwoo used to gush so much about Seungsik; to him, the younger practically hung the stars, and from what Seungwoo would say, it seemed the same for Seungsik.

Seungwoo sighed and took a sip of his now cold coffee. If asked a year ago, he would’ve agreed wholeheartedly, but it seemed that he had been the only one that had been so in love.

“I know you don’t want confirmation, but you should talk to him,” Yohan suggested. Seungwoo knew he was right, but fear gripped his heart. He wouldn’t be able to bear it when Seungsik told him to his face that he didn’t love him anymore and that he had found someone else. 

Yohan had to leave for practice, and so Seungwoo found himself taking the long way back to the dorm, walking past little shops and cafes that he and Seungsik used to frequent, memories flooding back of when they had been in love and happy. The small boutique where Seungwoo had bought Seungsik his favorite beret, the cafe where Seungsik had first told him he loved him, the park where they had their first kiss. Tears filled his eyes, but he blinked them back, refusing to let them fall in public and make him look like a pathetic lovesick idiot.

  
  


Seungwoo finally got back to the dorm, and as he kicked off his shoes, he heard someone coming down the hall. He paused. No one was supposed to be in the dorm. Everyone else had training that day. He had been the only one with the day off.

Seungwoo frowned when he saw it was Seungsik in the dorm; the younger was supposed to be in vocal training, so he didn’t know why he was home.

“Why are you home so early?” Seungwoo asked as he put on his slippers and padded into the kitchen for something to drink.

“Vocal training was canceled,” Seungsik said, following him. “Where were you?”

“Yohan wanted to meet up, so I was with him,” Seungwoo said, not noticing the look of annoyance and jealousy that flashed in Seungsik’s eyes.

“Did you have a good time?” Seungsik asked, forcing his voice into a tone of curiosity. He could care less if Seungwoo had a good time with his new boyfriend, but he couldn’t let the older know that he was still hurt and angry that he had moved on so fast after their breakup.

“It was nice. I haven’t seen him in a while, so it was good to catch up,” Seungwoo said, pouring himself some water. “He’s doing well in WEi.”

“That’s good, I’m going to go lay down for a while, I’ve had a headache all day,” Seungsik said; he didn’t want to stay and listen to Seungwooo talk about Yohan, so he feigned feeling unwell.

Seungwoo frowned and set down his water, and he looked at the younger. He  _ did _ look rather pale. “Are you ok? You’ve been looking off for days now.”

Seungsik grimaced at Seungwoo’s words. He had hoped the older hadn’t noticed that he was acting differently. He found it harder and harder to pretend everything was fine when the love of his life was seeing someone else.

“I’m fine, Hyung, just tired,” Seungsik said, sending him a smile that he hoped was convincing.

Seungwoo didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway. He watched Seungsik walk off to his room and sighed. He wished that things weren’t so awkward between them, but it seemed like he was doomed to watch Seungsik be uncomfortable around him.

  
  


He sighed and walked off to his room; maybe after a nap, he wouldn’t feel so down.


End file.
